The present invention relates to drain clearing tools, and particularly, to drain clearers that use pressurized air, gas, or water to unclog a drain.
Drain clearing guns, or kinetic water rams, are used to unclog drains and other conduits. Drain clearing guns are typically hand-pump powered machines. A pump is driven by hand to build up pressure in a storage tank. A conduit or nozzle is directed into a drain, and then the pressurized air is released down the conduit to attempt to free a clog. Other drain clearing guns use a pressurized gas cartridge rather than a pump to create pressurized air. These cartridges must be replaced with a new cartridge after each use.